ChristmasTrolling
by KyouyaKun
Summary: 5CH. John decides to throw a party to celebrate the holidays, Karkat doesn't want to go until he changes his plans around. Karkat develops feelings towards John, and refuses to show it, while Dave wants to screw up the chance he might have. John/Karkat, Karkat/John, Dave/John.


Christmas Trolling

**Hey guys! You haven't heard from me in awhile.. sooooo heres a story! Sorry for the leaving randomly, it was artist block and random stuff. The story plots go as normal, the first chapter is the filler then it gets interesting. So sit back and enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER****: OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. **

**WARNING: Rated for Karkat's mouth and other stuff. You get the point.**

* * *

Chapter One- Snow Party

**...**

**.**

**.**

The winter had come as the man had said on TV,- it came rather too fast for Karkat though.

The said troll scowled at the screen with distaste and threw the remote. The scowl deepened has his attack had no effect.

"Fucking weather, it's fucking stupid how this planet decided to freeze itself over."

Karkat swung one leg over the sofa arm to get comfortable, that didn't last when his phone started to vibrate in his back pocket.

"Gog da-"

One move was all it took to send him flying over face first into the carpet._ 'This phone call better be good'_, is what he could think of without total rage quitting...he didn't want to go down that road again, he lost a lunchtop in one of those.

The phone stopped vibrating only to ping.

_Ping_

_ Ping_

_ ping._

"FUCKING DAMNIT WHO THE FUCK IS IT AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU-"

The phone glowed and flashed a dim yellow.

ectoBiologist began pestering carcinoGeneticist.

EB: hey karkat! you up yet?

EB: karkaaaaaaaat.

EB: didn't want to have to do this but… if you don't answer then I'll watch a marathon of rom coms with you.

CG: ONE, HOW THE FUCK IS THAT A THREAT? THAT'S A FUCKING ENJOYMENT YOU FUCKING IDIOT AND TWO, I'M HOLDING THAT AGAINST YOU. YOU GET YOUR WRIGGLER ASS OVER HERE AND BRING SOME OF THAT MUSHY STUFF.

EB: oh you are up! …uh what are you trying to say mushy stu- popcorn? - oh I forgot to mention this but…don'tgetmadbutyouareinvitedtoaparty.

Karkat could feel the tension from the human, even though they were nowhere near each other. Karkat both loved and hated it. He loved the fact he could get the boy nervous and bend his will, on the other hand he hated the fact that he couldn't be there to enjoy it.

He shook his head.

The fuck was he thinking just now, the fall must have fucked up his thinking process along with the first part of his day.

EB: karkat you still there?

Karkat stared at the text and quickly typed out a response.

CG: UH.. YEAH STILL HERE JUST... THINKING.

EB: oh? you thinking about what to bring to the party?

The party… he forgot about that.

EB: it would be cool if you'd come you know… it wouldn't be a party without my friendly leader around! :B

Karkat smirked.

CG: FINE, I'M GOING TO YOUR PARTY – DON'T FUCKING EXPECT SOME HAPPY SHIT TO HAPPEN. I HATE FUCKING GATHERINGS, MAINLY WITH YOUR ASS OF A FRIEND STRIDER.

He hated Dave, that fucking hate grew whenever he made contact with him. That hate wasn't the good hate either. Karkat would rather pull out his own horns than start a quadrant with him.

EB: sorry if he done anything to you uh… ehe… he won't be much of a bother, I'll tell him to stop being such a jerk. oh it's getting late! I got to rush to get everything ready, see you later karkat!

ectoBiologist ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist.

The troll stared at his phone for a moment before tossing it aside and burying his face into a cushion.

The fuck did he just agree to, and why did he?

He shrugged it off and pondered on what to wear to this thing.

* * *

**...**

**.**

**.**

"Oh look at the lights! They are so pretty!"

John looked where the green gloved finger was pointing.

"They are pretty."

John smiled at Jade as she pranced around the mall gazing at the lights and décor.

"Yo. You here to just stand there like an idiot or are we going to get some party stuff?"

Dave strolled behind John, looping an arm around his shoulder. The said boy looked up and smiled, his front teeth showing slightly.

"Oh no, that smile it's so… contagious... no stop dude, its slowly-.."

Dave waved his hand dramatically while swooning before getting a punch to the shoulder.

"Stop that, you know that creeps me out."

Dave tilted his shades down so red eyes met blue.

"You telling me this creeps you out… then how about that troll doing it? He's like complaining about quadrants or some shit. He's bound to tap that as- OW."

Dave rubbed his bruising arm.

John stormed off to catch up with Jade, but Dave could have sworn that he saw a faint red dusting those cheeks of his.

This made him slightly upset.

* * *

**...**

**.**

**.**

Karkat kicked the snow as he bundled himself up against the harsh winds and occasional a car that slushed ice yet to freeze.

"KK I told you to get more clotheth on. It'th freezing out here and wet apparently."  
The other troll smirked while catching a glimpse at Karkat's attempt to control his anger.

"Oh fucking thanks Sollux, you are a real help you know? You fucking know what to fucking say. FUCK YOU." Karkat took his hat off and slapped him with it.

Sollux acted to be in pain and fell into the snow with a soft thud.

"The light, everything ith white!"

Karkat kicked his friend in the side, indicating that he wasn't fooling anyone and they needed to hurry up and get this over with already.

"Everything is white you dumbass. Its snow. Its white, its stuff that's white."

Sollux smirked and bit back a laugh.

"Oh nice dethcription, that thounded really-"

Snowballed.

"Enjoy that white wonderland you sick fuck."

..

They arrived at the mall in an hour, and the first thing Karkat thought about, was leaving. It was crowded so bad that he couldn't see how anyone breathed or yet alone kept their sanity. Shopping bags were their hands, if not that it was cell phones or adult humans dragging away their grubs from a toy. He winced as he heard a shriek from one of them.

"This is bullshit, I'm leaving."

Sollux grabbed Karkat's hand and lead him towards the entrance.

**..**

**.**

**.**

"THE FUCK YOU GRABBING AT?"

Karkat pushed one of the humans away, and scooted closer to his friend.

Sollux reassured him that they were almost where they needed to be, and that he would buy Karkat a treat for being a "good boy".

That irritated the troll more, but only made the other laugh.

It was only a few minutes later that they arrived in a less crowded place, the food court. The place held quiet murmur and soft clattering of glasses. It was peaceful.

The two picked a table near the edge of the area, so Karkat wouldn't be bothered if the place did get crowded also.

"This is better, no fucking wrigglers trying to pry shit out of me or annoy-"

Karkat turned his head as he heard a faint voice of someone familiar. He leaned to the side so he wouldn't be seen.

"KK?"

"Shush."

Karkat pushed Sollux down so he wouldn't be seen either.

"Dave shut up!"

"I'm telling you... that dude in the suit isn't real."

John sighed as Jade looked as if her dreams were crushed.

The trio slowed to a halt as they found a table in the same area, farther away from the trolls to Karkat's relief.

Dave surrendered and laid back in his chair looking around as the two started talking among themselves. He watched as people walked back and forth from stores and scoped the area for nothing at all when he found a color of orange peeking out from the other end of the area.

"Trolls?"

Dave smirked, only one troll or rather a few would be stupid enough to take their hats off and expose themselves like that. He cleared his throat earning the silence of the two at his table.

"Hey Jade, could you get some hot coco?"

Jade smiled and stood up.

"Sure! John would you like some too?"

The other boy nodded in agreement before watching her skip away.

Dave looked back to the spies, and slowly turned his attention to John.

"Hey I need to tell you something."

John blinked and looked into those dark shades. Dave noticed his shades were still on, so he took them off. It set the mood he was looking for anyways.

Dave carefully took ahold of John's hand, while keeping a close eye on the other side. The response he wanted was slowly eating away at his patience. That troll was hard to crack, he needed to put on the Strider charm.

"Uh … Dave?"

"John."

His voice a bit louder so the others could hear, but not to loud that anyone else would either. It was time to play his game.

**...**

**.**

**.**

Karkat was getting mad, he didn't know why he was even feeling anything towards this. He watched as Dave grabbed John's hand.

Strike one.

Karkat tensed as he waited for he other's reaction.

Dave's voice seemed louder.

"John"

Karkat was about to fall out of his seat.

Strike t- fuck that.

He slammed his chair down as he stood up. The clattering of the chair caused people to look up, and John to look up along with Dave.

Fuck.

John quickly jerked his hand away and stood up to greet Karkat, but he stopped as he watched the troll shake slightly. He noticed his fist was clenched and his gaze overlooked him. He was confused on what was going on, being a good friend he was, he started to run over.

Karkat looked up then quickly turned away and ran the other direction.

John stopped and stood there.

Sollux wached the retreating form and gazed back over to the human's table.

Strider.

He smirked as he realized what just happened.

The human also looked over and slightly smiled.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One is done, and sorry if there is any errors or things seems off. It was late and trying to type to get this story up. You like it? R&R.**

**There are going to be 5 CH. There's a preview of the next chapter at the bottom of this message. Enjoy!**

"You got to be fucking kidding..no fucking-"

The line wasn't what he was told it was to be, it was the line to see that guy in the red suit. Karkat heard about that, how humans asked for things from this stranger. He didn't want to sit on a strangers lap and he didn't want Strider laughing it up either.

"Hes waiting for you."

It was about to get uncheery if Dave tried to do anything else. He was about to shove him in that sack over there and throw it.

The troll suddenly realised that the man wasn't any man, it was another Strider. That made him a little happier.

"Hey are you still scared of that doll?"

Dave stared.

Karkat pointed to the chair holding his brother, and a little figure.

Dave froze.

This is going to be fun.


End file.
